


Chibi America

by Samantha_Hobson



Series: Chibi Nations [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi America (Hetalia), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Day 3: Chibi America





	Chibi America

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia!

     As the nations awoke the next morning they heard slightly loud chatter coming from the kitchen. China investigated to find Canada flipping an surprising amount of pancakes. But the boy wasn't loud. He was soft spoken by nature. So, who was the cause of-  "U-uh?! Matt!" The waver haired blond looked down by his side to the absolutely adorable and small version of America who was tugging on the Canadian's pants and staring at the ancient nation with wide eyes.

     "Yes, Alfred? Oh. Good morning, Yao. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, but as soon as I mentioned pancakes Alfred wanted to try them."

     "I-it's alright, aru. He's so cute!" The brunette approached the small boy and held his arms out. "Nǐ hǎo! My name is Yao. I'm a friend of England, or Arthur. Can I hold you?"

     Bright blue eyes met his caramel and Al smiled. "Another friend of big brother? Oh, Matt did say there were a lot here. And this is your house too, right? I'm Alfred!" He threw himself into China's arms and giggled. China smiled and twirled the small country/colony around the kitchen.

     "Too cute, aru~!"

     "Ah! Yao, don't make him too dizzy, please!"

     The others had gathered into the kitchen/dining room by now and watched the three interact. It was cute, really. Then, America spotted England. He struggled in China grasp, making the nation put him down before he was dropped, and ran to his 'caretaker.' "ARTHUR!!" Before the ex-pirate country could react the boy launched himself into the other's stomach. He landed on the floor with the blond child on top of him, smiling. "I missed you! And I met your friends Matthew and Yao! Hey, you look a little older. You're still handsome, though! Did you notice that your two friends look like princesses? They're really pretty!" Both Matt and Yao blushed at the innocent compliment. "Oh, are these your other friends? And France, too! Hi! I'm Alfred Kirkland!!"

     They just stared. Holy crap, this kid was talkative and cute. England was in a daze for a moment before he encircled his arms around the child. "Hello, Alfred. Thank you, you're still handsome yourself. Yes, I did notice that they're pretty, like princesses." The two whom were already blushing turned bright red. "And yes, these are my other friends." He stood up with the boy still in his arms and looked at the others. "Well? He introduced himself. Be proper and do the same."

     "Uh . . . Right! I am the Awesome Prussia! Also known as Gilbert! Nice to meet you, kid!"

     "I am Germany, or Ludwig. A pleasure."

     "Ve~ I'm Veniciano, or Feliciano! And this is my twin brother, Romano, also Lovino!"

     "I can introduce myself, chigi!  _sigh_ My fratello and I are Italy."

     "Kon'nichiwa. I am Japan, my name is Kiku."

     "Privet! I'm Russia! You can call me Ivan, Da?"

     America looked at each one as they spoke and grinned. "Wow! You have a lot of friends, Arthur!"

     The green eyed man nodded. "I do, don't I? Don't worry though, I'm sure they'd love to be your friends as well."

     A chorus of agreement went around making the boy giggle. "Cool! I made a lot of friends today!"

     Matthew wiped his hands off on his apron before taking it off and walking up to England and America. "Yes, you did. The pancakes are done."

     "Birdie made pancakes?! Awesome!"

     "Plus, I brought some maple syrup from my place."

     "AWESOME!!" The albino hugged his Canadian friend and made a mad dash to the kitchen. "Yeah, baby!!! Come to PAPA!!"

     Germany sighed at the immaturity of his big brother and followed him and the others to get their plates of food, only for them to stop and stare at the mountain of pancakes piled up. They then saw the unholy amount of maple syrup drowning the cakes of a certain nation's bowl, and it wasn't Prussia's. America sat at the table and watched as the violet eyes country known as Matthew took a forkful of the coma-inducing, tooth-rotting, syrup coated food and ate it. He saw the younger one watching him and offered a bite only for England to stop him. "No! No, no, no. We do  **not** need him destroying China's house. Please." The nation pouted, but gave stuck the concoction into Prussia's mouth as soon as he opened it to laugh, successfully shutting him up.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Around five in the evening no one could find America. They also couldn't find Russia. While Canada and China weren't worrying about it, the rest of them were.

~~~~ With Our Russian Teddy Bear ~~~~

     He was freaking out. Around four-thirty America asked him to play hide-and-seek with him in the bamboo forest. He was surprised, yet pleased that the other wanted to play with him so he agreed. And now, half an hour later, he still couldn't find the chibi. "Amerika! It is time to be ending the game now, Da?" He listened, hoping the boy would answer him, or make a noise of some kind. But he heard nothing. "Amerika!!! Please, come out! I surrender! You win! Just please, come out of the hiding!!"

     So he continued for another fifteen minutes before sitting down on the ground and biting his lip, tears of worry stinging his eyes. And that's how the group found him when they reached the forest. China ran up to him and knelt beside him. "Yī wàn? What's wrong, aru?"

     He looked at his caramel eyed friend and let his tears fall to down his face with a sob. "I-I can't find Amerika! We were playing hide and go seek, and he asked me to d-do the counting. B-but I've been looking for a long time and I can't find him! I even said I am doing the giving up, but he won't come out, a-and I don't know what to do!" Although the others were surprised to see that he was worried about the boy to the point of crying, they aided in the search of the chibi and the comfort of Russia. About ten minutes later they heard a shout of 'I got him!' and ran to see Romano picking up a sleepy looking blond.

     "Alfred! Lad, you're alright!" England walked over to him, thanking the Italian and cradling the boy against his chest. "Why on Earth did you not answer when Russia called for you? We were worried sick!"

     "Wha-? Called for me? Oh, I fell asleep while he was looking for me. Was I missing long?"

     "Yes, you were. Look, you scared him half to death." Blue eyes looked up to, yes indeed, Russia was still crying. He felt so guilty for loosing the small boy that he couldn't help but think the others would hate him now.

     America wouldn't stand for this. So, he launched himself out of England's arms and into the taller man's. "I'm sorry, Eevan! I didn't mean to make you scared and cry." He raised his small hands up and wiped away the tears. "I'm okay, I promise! I'm sorry!" Ivan held America and smiled, happy the boy didn't hate him, at least in this form. Then, to everyone's surprise, Alfred leaned up and kissed the tall man's nose. It took a second for the realization to kick in, but once it did the Russian turned beet red while America smiled. "There! No more tears!" Russia, still blushing, nuzzled his face against the blond's which caused both of them to giggle.

     The rest of the day with the little America went off without anymore scares, and everyone went to bed happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoes and Comments are appreciated~♥


End file.
